Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine maintenance equipment and more particularly to a motorized system for draining and refilling crankcase oil for use as a permanent installation for road vehicles and having safety lock capability for controls.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices are known to the prior art that seek to alleviate the inconvenience of oil changes. Often it is necessary for one to get under a vehicle, open by jacking the vehicle upward, in order to remove the oil plug in the oil pan. In addition, the oil filter itself is often inaccessible without lifting of the vehicle. Motorized systems have been proposed, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,523 and 5,203,429.
There remains a need for an oil changing apparatus where all the components of the system, whether a motorized pump, electric valve control, or oil filter are all distributed throughout the engine compartment and are readily accessible.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a distributed system for draining and refilling oil in a road vehicle engine within an engine compartment which includes an oil filter, an oil pan having an oil outlet port, and a removable drain plug installable in the outlet port, comprising first hose means having first and second end portions, the first end portion being connected to the oil outlet port for providing oil into or out of the oil pan, a reversible electrically-powered pump means located remotely from the oil pan and having a first port and a second port, the second end portion of the first hose means being connected to the first port of the pump means, second hose means having a first end portion and a second end portion, the first end portion of the second hose means being connected to the second port of the pump means, valve means located remotely from the pump means and the oil pan. The valve means has a first port and a second port, the second end portion of the second hose means being connected to the first port of the valve means for controlling oil flow in the second hose means. Third hose means is connected to the second port of the valve means for directing oil to and away from the valve means, and an electric power means operatively connected to the pump means, the pump means operative in one direction to cause drainage of oil through the oil outlet port, the first hose means, the pump means, the second hose means, the valve means and the third hose means and adapted for collection in a container for disposal or recycle. The pump means is operative in a reverse direction to pump new oil from a container in a manner opposite to the one direction whereby new oil is introduced into the oil pan through the oil outlet port.
In other aspects of the invention the electric power means includes switch means for controlling electric power to the pump means, the switch means having a first position for operating the pump means to direct oil to the oil pan, a second position for operating the pump means to drain oil from the oil pan, and a third position for interrupting electric power to the pump means. The switch means is biased to return to the third position when it is released by an operator. The switch means includes positive locking means operable to inhibit inadvertent operation of the switch means.
The valve means includes a ball valve and a ball valve handle for operating the ball valve between open and closed positions. The switch means includes a switch for controlling electric power to the pump means. The switch means includes positive locking means attached to the valve handle and movable to a first position to simultaneously inhibit inadvertent operation of the switch and to close the ball valve, the locking means being movable to a second position to simultaneously allow for operation of the switch means and to open the valve.
In another aspect of the invention, an oil filter relocation means is provided for relocating the oil filter from a generally inaccessible position adjacent the engine lower portion to a position readily accessible within the compartment or for relocating an oil filter from a first lower position on the engine to a readily accessible second higher position on the engine. The pump means, valve means, and oil filter are located adjacent a top portion of an engine.